


La barette

by Les5tasses



Category: NCIS
Genre: #Abby is a lesbian cuz she made me gay so she must be as well, #Gibbs is a dad, #abby and gibbs are dad/daughter, #coming out, #fluff, #supportive family, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les5tasses/pseuds/Les5tasses
Summary: Un lundi, Abby arrive en retard, les cheveux détachés et avec une barrette fraise comme accessoire, tout le monde est surpris. Pour l'agent Tony et le reste de l'équipe, c'est un mystère à résoudre.
Kudos: 6





	La barette

"Alors Ziva, comment a été ton week-end. Je parie que tu as fait des choses extrêmement intéressante comme regarder Bridget Jones en mangeant de la glace, essayant de rassembler le courage pour avouer l'immense désir que tu éprouves pour moi.  
-Tu te fais des films Tony. Je n'ai pas eu une seule pensée pour toi du week-end tandis que tu as passé des heures à m'imaginer auprès de toi en mangeant des pizzas bas de gamme."  
C'était un lundi matin plutôt calme au NCIS, aucun meurtre n'ayant été reporté pour le moment. Ziva et Tony passaient le temps en s'adonnant à leur jeu favori, ce qui consistait à maintenir l'équilibre parfait entre la critique et le flirt. Surtout, ne pas tomber d'un côté ou de l'autre. Gibbs en réunion dans la salle de conférence, le duo avaient des aires d'adolescents sans surveillance parentale. A son bureau, McGee était affairé à remplir un dossier et ne semblait pas remarquer le moins du monde ce que ses deux coéquipiers tramait. Seulement, de temps en temps, il allumait son téléphone, vérifiait quelque chose sur l'écran, fronçait les sourcils, puis le reposait.  
"Quelqu'un a vu Abby ce matin? Il finit par demander  
-Pas vraiment pourquoi?  
-Je suis passé par son labo en arrivant et il n'y avait personne et là toujours rien. Ça fait presque 45 minutes de retard.  
-Pourtant Abby n'est jamais en retard, nota Ziva.  
-C'est ça le problème. En plus elle ne répond pas à mes messages  
-Un problème McGee?"  
La voix de Gibbs parvint soudainement de derrière le bleu, ce qui fit presque sursauter l'équipe. Concentrés dans leur discussion, tous avaient rapproché leur chaises vers le centre entre leurs bureaux. Ils se reculèrent tous subitement, essayant de prendre une attitude plus sérieuse.  
"On remarquait juste le retard inquiétant d'Abby patron, finit par avouer Tony.  
-Abby n'est toujours pas là?"  
À priori, le retard de la spécialiste du laboratoire était aussi très étonnant pour Gibbs. L'homme vérifia l'heure à son poignet et haussa un sourcil.  
Soudain, comme une réponse à leurs questions, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Abby en sortit. À pas large et pressé, elle traversa la grande salle des bureaux pour rejoindre son labo, ne voulant sûrement par perdre plus de temps après son retard. Mais ce n'était pas assez rapide. Ils l'avaient tous vu passer et surtout, ils avaient tous remarqué la chose encore plus choquante que son retard. Il y eu un moment de silence où ils la regardèrent juste passer puis Tony fut le premier à briser le silence.  
"C'est juste moi où abby avait les cheveux détachés et une barrette en forme de fraise?  
-C'est une hallucination collective alors parce que j'ai vu la même chose, le rassura Ziva.  
-Réunion de groupe!"  
Tony fit un signe et en un instant lui, McGee et Ziva, formèrent un petit cercle, chacun les bras sur les épaules de l'autre.  
"Non seulement Abby arrive en retard mais en plus elle a les cheveux détaché et une barrette. Je ne crois pas avoir vu une seule fois Abby venir avec les cheveux détachés au cours de toutes les années où nous avons travaillé ensemble. Il se passe quelque chose et je veux savoir quoi. McGee, il faut que tu trouves ce qu'il se passe.  
-Pourquoi moi?  
-Parce que tu es celui avec qui elle passe le plus de temps. Entre geek, vous devriez vous connaître assez pour obtenir une réponse."  
Avant qu'il ne puisse plus protester, le bleu était déjà au sous-sol, observant Abby. Trop concentrée dans son travail et les oreilles trop prises par la musique qu'elle diffusait encore une fois beaucoup trop fort dans le laboratoire, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué approcher. Il l'appela une première sans succès. Il haussa le ton et échoua à nouveau. La troisième fut la bonne. La scientifique se retourna et haussa un sourcil, lui demandant d'un regard ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas préparé d'excuse.  
"Abby! Je voulais sa…  
-J'entend pas! Attend je baisse la musique!  
-Je voulais savoir si ça va? Tu étais en retard ce matin et comme ça ne t'arrive jamais…  
-Oh ça va ça va! C’est rien du tout, il y avait un accident sur la route. J'étais bloquée et mon téléphone n'avait plus de batterie. Gibbs ne va pas m’en vouloir j’espère?"  
La réponse fusa, trop rapide et bien trop calculée pour être vraie. McGee n'était peut-être qu'un bleu mais il avait déjà un certain instinct de flic et là, son instinct flairait l'arnaque.  
“Et la barette?”  
Il désigna l’accessoire rose pimpant qui tranchait foncièrement avec le reste de sa tenue. La technicienne rougit soudainement et détourna le regard, reportant son attention sur l’écran de son ordinateur et se mettant à travailler.  
“Bon, à moins que tu ais quelque chose de plus intéressant comme sujet de discussion que ma manière de m’habiller, je te demanderais de me laisser tranquille. J’ai du travail McGee.”  
Après ce premier échec, Tony se dit que pour avoir un travail bien fait, il fallait le faire soit-même. Enfin, il avait tout de même demandé à Ziva de l’accompagner, protestant que l’a scientifique serait sûrement plus incline à livrer son secret à une autre femme. Bien sûr, l’israélienne avait haussé un sourcil, pas vraiment confiante envers son plan. En plus, elle avait un dossier à finir de rédiger mais, elle ne pouvait le nier, l’idée de voir l’agent Dinozzo échouer lamentablement dans son enquête valait bien de le suivre jusqu’au labo. Pour l’instant, elle n’était pas décue, à le voir débarquer dans le laboratoire comme s’il possédait le lieu.  
“Abby, Abby, Abby.”  
Il commença à tourner autour de la scientifique, cherchant à percer son armure. Abby était toujours concentrée sur travail, démontant un pistolet pièces par pièces et les étalant toutes sur un drap.  
“Jolie barrette dit donc. Un cadeau de ton petit-ami? Il ne doit pas très bien la connaître pour lui avoir acheté ça, vous ne pensez pas agent David?  
-Je ne suis là qu’en temps qu'observatrice. Tony, n’essaye pas de me faire rentrer dans ton histoire, d’accord? Si Abby a envie de changer un peu de style et bien je pense qu’elle en a tout à fait le droit, en plus ça lui va très bien.  
-Merci Abby mais non, je n’ai pas de petit-ami. Par contre vous savez ce que j’ai? Du boulot! Donc je vous prierais de quitter mon laboratoire et de vous occupez de vos dossiers.  
-Je t’en prie Abby, tu veux pas me dire le pourquoi de ce choix vestimentaire?”  
Avant qu’il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Abby avait lancé sa musique et au encore plus fort qu’elle ne pouvait le faire usuellement. Ziva recula, hilare devant l’air dépité de Tony. Le message était claire, ils n’allaient pas avoir de réponse. Seulement, l’agent Dinozzo avait à la fois comme qualité et comme défaut d’être extrêmement têtu, il ne comptait pas abandonner avant d’avoir joué sa dernière carte.  
“Abby.”  
La personne suivante à entrer dans le laboratoire fut Gibbs, un caf pow en main. Si la scientifique accepta la boisson, il était visible à son expression et son regard qu’elle était énervée. Elle semblait surtout attendre quelque chose.  
“Si toi aussi tu viens me parler de ma coiffure je serais extrêmement déçue.  
-Tony vient de me supplier pendant presque 30 minutes de le faire mais je n’en ai aucune intention. Apparemment, tout le monde meurt d’envie de savoir pourquoi tu as tes cheveux lâchés mais personnellement, j’aimerais plutôt connaître la raison de ton retard ce matin.  
-Je suis désolée Gibbs mais ça n’arrivera plus je te le promets.  
-J’ai le droit de savoir pourquoi où tu vas me servir le même mensonge qu’à McGee.”  
Abby, qui était toujours concentrée sur l’idée de démonter son pistolet, posa soudainement la pièce qu’elle avait en main. Elle pinça les lèvres, regardant ailleurs, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement sur la table alors qu’elle prenait une nouvelle gorgée de son café. Elle évitait le regard de son boss, visiblement mal à l’aise.  
“Je voulais te le dire plus tard, organiser un repas pour que vous vous rencontriez proprement mais ce matin je me suis réveillée en retard et avec tous les travaux dans sa rue, je n’ai pas eu le temps de m’occuper de mes cheveux et puis sa barrette trainait dans ma boite à gant, ma frange me gênait et...  
-Viens en au fait Abby.  
-Cette barrette c’est celle de ma petite-amie, je rentrais de chez elle ce matin et c’est pour ça que j’étais en retard”  
Elle tourna finalement la tête vers Gibbs, des larmes très visiblement au bord des yeux. L’homme s’approcha doucement et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme. Aby ne put s’empêcher de l’attirer dans un câlin, calant sa tête contre l’épaule de ce dernier.  
“Je n’ai pas osé te le dire plus tôt. J’ai eu peur que tu le prennes mal, que tu ne veuilles plus me parler. Que tu trouves ça… ”  
Il passa une main dans les cheveux de la scientifique, laissant les tremblements des pleurs de cette dernière se calmer. Gibbs n’était pas doué avec les mots et pour être honnête, il ne s’était jamais vraiment soucié de la cause homosexuel. Il ne l’était pas, n’avait rien contre, ce n’était juste pas ses affaires. Pour la première fois, il se demandait s’il n’aurait pas dù mieux se renseigner, peut-être alors aurait-il trouvé les mots justes? Peut-être que son affection pour Abby suffirait. Qu’il ait une petite-amie, il s’en foutait royalement, tout ce qui lui importait était le bonheur de sa fille de coeur.  
“J’aimerais beaucoup rencontrer la jeune fille qui te rend heureuse Abby. Tout ce qui m’importe c’est que tu ne sois plus en retard.”  
Abby eut un éclat de rire et après qu’il ait planté un dernier baiser sur son front, elle observa Gibbs s’éloigner, le sourire au lèvre, un poids en moins sur la poitrine.


End file.
